iPear Store Aftermath
by BrainiacWeirdos
Summary: Takes place after iPear Store. What happened after Freddie left? What did Sam write in the employee review? Seddie friendship and seddie wuve :D -Katrina


**Hey guys so this is a oneshot for iPear an aftermath...well it kinda is but it is also the answer of the small if someone already wrote it.(Maybe did AshleeSeddie since she's so gifted and I'm so...idealess :p)...(no seriously she could've cause last time I checked she had 60 stories)Anywho its 6:47 and let's see how good I am in improp writing..Summary and Disclamier down below!**

_Italics=Sam's evil part of her brain or you dont get confused._

Underlined=Sam's good part of her brain

**Summary:Takes Place during iPear catches up with Freddie and they what Sam wrote in her review ;) I pretty sure this summary sucks but lets just read and review and be a happy planet :D**

**Disclamier:A 11 year old named Katrina that has two shows that she does in the same time and has old TV shows that are sucessful theres a aldut named Dan who writes fanfiction of her TV shows and only owns his own room,electronics,and a fanfiction account...Wait switch that around because I'm that fanfiction writer with elctronics whos writing in her second laptop(my first one broke)in her girly girl room.**

**iReview**

"Freddie wait up,"Sam yelled running to her ex-boyfriend.

_Sam!WTF!Why you running to the guy who dumped you,insulted you,and lied to you saying he loved you and started asking Carly if she could love him?_

"Wha-?"Sam turned around to see if someone was talking to her and then realized it was just her brain.

Bad Sam!Not you Sam!I meant..Bad Brain Sam.I'm Good Brain of Freddie didn't dump was "mutal" meaning it's all Carly's her!

_Freak her?_

"Freak her?"Sam repeated.

Good girls don't cuss, ,second of all,he insulted her because he was forgets that every single girl was born with every guy was born with a least a bit of -

_Yawn!_

...Third,Freddie is indeed buff and strong now but he is still a wimp.

"Your the nice one?"Sam asked.

Wimp is nicer than nub!I meant wimp with he goes to the girl he got his girl-confidence.

_Freddie has zero girl only kissed a girl once by times there is two movements or the girl leans.*Cough*Sam*Cough*And when was Sam a woman and Carly a your tongue got mixed up._

"Now I get the is Carly's twin and one is my moms'!"Sam smirked at her line.

Anyway,as the good girl,I'm not gonna argue with the creddie fan.

_I am not a creddie fan._

Sibby!

_Nope_

Ewww!Cam or Spam.

_I'm bad not gross.I know Sam's feeling and you do too.I have loves Freddie and I am suppose to maybe I already do..._

EEEEEPPP!It's 're gonna date Freddie!

"Well you guys distracted me so I have no idea where he is in the mall,"Sam sighed.

_Maybe I also have common sense and I dont know...see Freddie in Card Hall._

..A card...SO ROMANTIC

_She finds everything in a relationship friendly,evil,or ROMANTIC._

Sam rolled her eyes and walked to Card Hall but Freddie was not there anymore he past by eight stores already and 2 more stores before going to the elevator.

Who goes to elevators in the mall these days.I use the escalator.

_SAM uses the escalator!_

Don't try to act smart and sass 's E.V.I. 're part of Sam so we kinda use the escalator.

_If I had bones and movement,I would so do a facepalm right now._

That word really doesn't sound like English.

Sam ignored them as she ran to Freddie.

"Fredbag!"Sam when Freddie turned around,Sam tackled/ran into did a little 'AHHH' before they landed on the 's arms around Freddie's neck and Freddie hands gently holding the ends of Sam's 's head above Freddie's shoulder and Freddie's head above Sams'.Sam slowly started breathing normally as Freddie's and her's face met to Face.

"Uh...,"Freddie squeaked out of his mouth before he started leaning to Sam.

_He's...He's !WAKE UP FROM SHOCKVILLE AND LEAN BACK!_

Sam leaned and closed her a few seconds from know they would be could already feel his more second...

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home,all my change i spent on have the tim-**_

Freddie's reaction of the outburst made Freddie quickly lean away while Sams' was roll out of Freddie's grasp.

"1 missed call from my mom,"Sam shrugged and put her red flip phone in her back teens were firetruck cleared his throat and his emotion from the scene at the pear store showed.

"Why aren't you in your job?Aren't you gonna write a review of a new person since I'm fired!It's gonna be there when I get a new job in my job records...IF I GET A NEW JOB!"Freddie cried out and turned away from Sam.

"Freddie,"Sam said softly and touched his shoulder.

"What?"Freddie replied."You gonna tell me that it was just a was at my favorite place in the world,Sam!I can't even go back in there.I'll just make a fool out of myself."

"You can't make a bigger fool out yourself,Fredward,"Sam just glared at her which took away Sam's fun..ness."If you don't need me here,I'll just leave.I probaly screwed this up for you."

"Sam...,"Freddie looked in Sam's eyes.

"I'm not needed but let me give you some DO know everything about anything aren't a should'nt even too can be anything you want...well anything your good were never a good 's why your mom chose to stop giving you tick baths,"Sam explained.

"She actually just gave me a tick-bath free kit I have to use when I shower.I get one every month or it's hello tick baths once again,"Freddie managed to smile the smalled smile a teenage boy could ever do.

"No surprise there,"Sam smiled.

"Thanks Sam for the advice...This is kinda dumb but if I still had the job,would I still stay there or did you do a bad review of me?If you did do a bad review of me it's okay because I know now that I'm a horrible...,"Freddie continued as Sam started having a flashback.

~_FLASHBACK~_

_Sam watched as she saw Freddie getting more impatient with the heard him say._

_"I um..just said this ones good for email,"Freddie tried to give a nice smile and did a little nod to himself._

_Sam continued her review while waited a couple seconds and heard talking._

_"Can I talk to the blonde sales-girl?She's...better than you,"The woman stated obviously trying to find nicer words but gave looked up and stared interestingly for Freddie's looking at him,you know he just wanted to talk back._

_"SAM!Come over here and help this moron...lady,"Freddie held back before he said anything else rude and patted the lady's shoulder._

_"Sorry,I'm writing up an empolyee review...of you,"Sam replied with a blank face._

_"No,no,no,no,no!You can't do that!Only supervisors can write empolyee reviews,"Freddie said like it was the most important rule ever.._

_"I am a supervisor,"Sam stood their could hear her boss walking up to them to set things straight._

_"I gave Sam a promotion!"She grinned._**(A/N Sorry I forgot her name :p)**

_"Wha-?Sam's my boss now?"Freddie asked._

_"Yeeep,"Boss Lady nodded her head._

_"Back to worck,Fredbag,"Sam theres where things went Sam with her review._

_(Sam's Review)_

_Acting cute,smelling cute,looking cute,talking cute,and would most likely taste and smell good ;)_

_Sam+Freddie=Seddie_

_(INSERT CUTE DRAWING OF SAM AND FREDDIE'S FIRST KISS WITH TONS OF DETAILS)_

_I CANT GET HIM OFF MY MIND_

_EVEN THOUGH HE'S A PERSON I SOMETIMES DESPISE_

_I WONDER IF HE THINKS ABOUT ME TOO_

_YEAH RIGHT!AND DOGS SAY MOO_

_Sam deleted the note and apparently quitted her job and leaded her to this._

_~End of Flashback~_

"-and I know you really feel guilty,even though you shouldn't be,since you apoligized and all my life,you on only said sorry to me three times now and-"Freddie blabbed.

"Freddie,"Sam stated.

"Yeah?"Freddie questioned.

"Shut up,"Sam replied.

"Right,"Freddie blushed."So what did you write in the review."

"Oh nothing,"Sam looked away.

"You can tell me Sam.I mean you have nothing to hide,"Freddie put a strand of Sam's hair behind her ear.

"Just a review,ya those kind of things that say good work or failing.I just used them both,"Sam shrugged.

Liar,Liar pants on this lie will have to do in the time.

_Dont talk all fancy._

"Oh,"Freddie blinked blankly.

"What,"Sam asked.

"It's I have a text from Carly,"Freddie stated.

"No ringtone,"Sam stared at him.

"It was on weren't aloud to use cell phones during work some people,"Freddie raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"I had to text Carly to buy some ham after her ran one wants to see Sam in her 'No Meat' mode,"Sam said in a third person point of view.

"Oh,"Freddie replied.

"Stop saying oh,"Sam commanded.

"Fine,"Freddie yelled.

"I should get must be worried or something,"Sam walked away.

"Bye,"Freddie turned away and smiled.

"Bye,"Sam walked to the escalator and left the mall.


End file.
